Missing
by LadyMakoto5
Summary: AU? Usagi is a commoner in Prince Endymions kingdom. Princess Beryl from another kingdom will do anything to make Endymion hers. The night of the Christmas Ball, Usagi goes missing. These are her diary entries. [For Reddit prompt challenge Jan 2020. The three words given to me were: chain, publish, freckle.]
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**December 15**

_I don't know where I am or what happened. Last thing I remember is meeting Shingo… somewhere… I cannot remember where. Everything is still fuzzy. However, I do know someone has kidnapped me. A man named Jadeite brought me food. He told me I am here for my protection. Queen Beryl-sama ordered him to take care of me. Who is Queen Beryl-sama? Does he mean Princess Beryl from the neighboring kingdom? _

_If so, Jadeite needs to realize Beryl only has eyes for Prince Endymion. Even though Prince Endymion wants nothing to do with her, she keeps vying for his attention. However, I am afraid. If it is Princess Beryl who ordered me kidnapped, then what does she want? I do not believe it is for my protection. Princess Beryl hates me. She is jealous that I caught Endymions' eye, and she did not. Jadeite is one of Endymions' guards. What happened? Is Jadeite blinded by his attraction to Beryl? Why is he calling her Queen?_

_Never-mind, I can speculate later. Now, I must describe my surroundings in case this diary is found and I am not. The room I am in appears to be about 15 feet by 15 feet. There is a door leading to a half bathroom not too far from the bed. Both rooms have a window, but I cannot get to either one. A chain is attached to my ankle and the other end is attached to the bedpost. It only allows me to go so far, but I at least I can reach the toilet. _

_There is a desk which is where I found this diary and pen. Before I began writing in it, I hid it to test out hiding places. If they found it, it would have been empty. I hope an empty diary would discourage them from looking for it in the future. Though I hope I'm not here too long. My parents should be looking for me. Shingo, was he kidnapped too? Endymion, I am certain he has ordered everyone to look for me. _

_I have only been here two days. It was December 13th when I was kidnapped. I will add information when I can, in case my worst fears come true. Alas, it's only been two days. I should not be so morbid. Yes, I will believe I will be rescued. I will believe Shingo is okay. I will believe Endymion, my parents, and my friends will search for me. I will believe they will find me. I will believe. I will hope. I will be optimistic. _


	2. Chapter 2

**January 5**

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Oh my God, Shingo! My baby brother. I did not want to believe it when they told me you are gone. They gave me the newspaper; dated December 16th, and I tried; I tried to find anything that proved it was fake. It is not. It is real. The headline read "Tsukino Shingo, an aspiring author, found dead." _

_I remember you were thrilled to tell me you found someone willing to take a chance on you and publish your book. The article states they found you the same day I was kidnapped. I remember more of that night now. I went to your house, and you told me the publisher loved your second book. __We celebrated, eating cake out in your garden, and I told you the newly installed stone pathway looked amazing. No more digging the table and chairs out of mud after it rains! You asked me to not tell our parents about the book until there is a release date. Someone knocked on your front door, and while you went around the corner of the house, I picked the dishes up. Suddenly, there was a sharp feeling in my neck and my vision blurred. The dishes slipped from my hands, shattering as they hit the stone pathway. Everything went dark as you ran back to the garden. _

_Yesterday's paper goes into more detail of the investigation into your death and my disappearance. It states they think I killed you. Shingo, I did not. I know you know that. Did the person at the door hear anything? It seems the person did, but states you shouted "Usagi? Hey, what are you doing?" To me, it is clear you were addressing whoever was taking me. Why is no-one considering that? I asked Jadeite why Beryl had you killed. He said she did not. He said they had nothing to do with your death. _

_I wonder what Mother and Father think? Endymion? Naru? Surely they believe I am innocent. Surely they do not believe I am on the run. That is something else the paper states. People believe I killed you for the money and am on the run. If that is what people believe and Beryl had nothing to do with your death, then is Jadeite telling the truth? Am I really safer here?_


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14**

_Today would have been mine and _Endymions_' first Valentine's Day together as an official couple. We _were going to_ announce our relationship at the Christmas Ball. _It was held_ on the night of December 13th. The same night Shingo _was murdered, and I was kidnapped_. I wonder if that _was planned_? Murder Shingo then kidnap me while everyone is busy with the Christmas Ball. If Beryl had nothing to do with his murder, then is it possible Shingo's killer took advantage of the kidnapping to frame me? I _was supposed_ to meet Endymion right before the Christmas ball began. Shingo _was going to_ escort me there. Oh no, someone is coming. I will finish writing later._

_-Later that day-_

_Oh my God! NO! NO! It can't be! Why? Why is this happening? Mother… Father… I love you. I miss you. Jadeite brought today's newspaper. There is an article on my parents, Kenji and Ikuko. I refuse to believe it. Whoever is doing this also framed my father. He would never kill my mother. The police say it was a murder-suicide. No. It can't be. Just like I did not kill Shingo, my father did not kill my mother. He did not take his own life._

_Endymion… Naru… please see through these lies. Please do not be next._


	4. Chapter 4

_**March 15**_

_Not much has changed. The police still think I murdered Shingo and they think Father killed mother then himself. So far, there have _been no_ reports of Endymion or Naru being injured or killed. I asked Jadeite why he wasn't telling me anything. Why was he only letting me have the newspapers? He responded by asking if I would have believed him. He has a point. I would not have believed him. I have spoken to him about why he is helping Beryl. Jadeite is in love with her. His love is causing him to betray Endymion. Jadeite is a spy._

_It has been three months since they kidnapped me. I want to make it _clear;_ they are not starving me. They are not beating me or doing anything horrible. Clothes are being provided. I am still chained to this bed, but they unchain me to let me bathe. I wonder if it is to gain my trust to get me to believe they did not murder my family. It will not work._

_At first, after each shower, they searched the bathroom. After they saw I was not trying to escape, they stopped searching. By they, I mean Jadeite and some other random man. I do not know who he is. He stands outside the bathroom window, guarding it during my showers. Jadeite pulled the curtain back to show he was there, then closed it. Now, since they let me have daily showers, I use every other one to move items __I have hidden and only __showering every other day. I __wet my hair and change clothes so they think I took a shower. However, I make sure to not move the curtain so I do not alert the man outside. I am working on making a weapon or two. I will need a __light because I am certain I will have to travel in the dark. Before my shower, I move the pieces I need to a hiding spot in the bathroom I can reach, then when I am alone for the shower, I move the items to a hiding spot I cannot reach while chained. They will not think to look in a spot I cannot reach, will they? If I do not look out the _window,_ then I cannot be considering making an escape, right?_

_Maybe, just maybe I can escape. Although, if they find this diary or any of the items I've hidden, they may very well kill me. I must stay on my toes._


	5. Chapter 5

_**April 20**_

_I tried to convince Jadeite to let me walk around outside. He laughed and said he was not stupid enough to do that. I explained I only wanted to look at the flowers. He laughed even harder and said we are in the woods. Then he said the nearest garden is the one in the public park, and that is twenty miles west of here. Jadeite might not be letting me outside, but that let me know how far from the palace I am._

_I cannot run to the palace. I am wanted by the authorities and some people might take justice into their own hands. I need to think carefully about my escape, but I will write where everything is at before I forget. _Essentially, creating_ a map._

_The public park is twenty-five miles west of the Hikawa Shrine. That means I am only five miles west of it. When I make my escape, I will need to run east. The sun rises in the east, so tonight I will see where it sets and know to run in the opposite direction. No, that may not work. My captors know the area and will have an easier time navigating the land at night. No, that will not do. I need all the advantages I can get. I must run as the sun rises. Possibly just before._

_They bring my food at the same time. 8 am. At first, they would check on me around 7 am. Now, they do not come around until 8 am. It has been that way for the past month or two. If I can get up before the sun, I will have time to get to Hikawa Shrine. Unfortunately, this is cherry blossom season and the shrine will be busy. It seems I need to make my escape at night. I will plan for both and weigh the pros and cons of each. I must assume I will only be able to make one escape attempt._

_My parents… they loved to look at the cherry blossoms. When Shingo and I were young, we would go every year to look at them. I miss them. I miss them so much. However, I cannot allow myself to drown in these feelings. I must fight. The real killer and my kidnappers need to pay._

_First things first, I need to figure out how to get this chain off my ankle._


	6. Chapter 6

_**May 19**_

_Another month has gone by. I have been keeping up exercising, discreetly _of course, _but I need to stay in shape. I need to sprint the five miles to the Hikawa Shrine. It is difficult to exercise silently with this chain around my ankle. So I exercise my upper body and wait to exercise my legs during shower time. Which can be rather long considering the length of my _hair._ Initially, they thought I was stalling. Until I showed them (while fully clothed) exactly what washing this head of hair entails._

_Oh, that is something else I need. _Scissors._ I cannot run with long locks. I will need to cut my hair and take it with me. They cannot know I cut it. Hmm, maybe I can leave the cut hair in the opposite direction I will go to throw them off or find a place to bury it. That will cut into the time I have to run and I really need all the extra time I can get. Guess I can dump it on the way. I will need to think on that more, but I already know what I will wear. The shoes are the perfect running shoes. There is a grey hooded coat that will conceal my hair regardless if I cut it. I might not cut it because it will take some time to cut through all this hair… and I do not have scissors._

_There is a black skirt, but there is also a pair of dark grey hose. How is the perfect outfit here? Are they testing me? Just in case, I have only been wearing the brightest clothes. Most of the time I go barefoot, but when I have had to wear shoes, I pick the shiniest, brightest shoes possible. It seems pretending to not like the darker more basic stuff is working. Besides, I cannot wear out the best escape from my captors outfit now can I? No, the outfit needs to stay in the best condition possible until _the time _comes._

_I have not _been brought_ anymore newspapers. I do not know if that is good or bad. Good, I hope, since the only time _I have been given_ news is when Shingo _was found_ murdered, I _was called_ a killer and my parents had died. Maybe no news is good news._

_I will stay strong. I will escape. I will clear my name and my father's name._


	7. Chapter 7

_**June 30**_

_Jadeite brought me a cake. It did not have candles on it. He said he would _not risk anything_ catching on fire. I asked him why he thought I would burn down a building I cannot escape from. He shrugged, saying they would not leave me to die. He said I could use that to attempt an escape. It seems he is still suspicious of me._

_He brought me a cake because today is my birthday, but I do not feel like celebrating. What is there to celebrate? Why should I celebrate when my family will never have another birthday? There will never be another Christmas together. I know eventually I will get past this. Eventually I will be able to celebrate with my friends. However, this birthday, this year, I cannot celebrate. I cannot be happy. I am supposed to be celebrating on the beach with my family. That was the plan for this year. Instead, I am here. My family is gone. I am all alone._

_Why am I being kept here? Why is Beryl doing this? Jadeite says it is for my own good but it cannot be. Beryl is up to something. Is she going to release me from this prison if Endymion weds her? Hold Naru hostage to force me to confess to killing Shingo? Is she going to torture me to death? Release me after killing off everyone I love so that I would have no one? The man who brought food this morning was nice. I wonder if she is hoping I fall for him. Will she then run to Endymion claiming I have the morals of an alley cat? It will not work. Endymion is the only one I love._

_I wonder if Beryl somehow found out about Endymion and I?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**July 13**_

_I figured out how to get the chain off. Feeling a little stupid for not realizing it sooner, but I can slide it off the bed frame. _It is attached_ to the leg of the bed with a ring. It is _similar to_ what is around my ankle, but I can lift the corner of the frame and pull the ring off. I cannot believe it is that simple. I have already tested it out, and it works. I put it back and will remove it again when the time comes to escape. However, I will remove it when I get the chance so I can look out the windows. I need to know what it looks like out there before jumping out the window. Still do not know how to get the chain off my ankle, so I will have to take the chain with me._

_Jadeite has been scarce. Last time I saw him, I asked why is he doing this. Why is he betraying Endymion? He glared at me saying he will never betray Endymion. I told him that by helping _Beryl,_ he is betraying Endymion. Beryl will do anything to make Endymion hers. Jadeite shook his head and insisted Beryl is doing _what is needed_. I asked him if that is true, then why does Endymion not know? Jadeite said Beryl explained Endymion _does not need to_ know right now. It is for the best and he will find out when the time comes. I did not bother asking anything else. It is clear _he is wrapped_ around her finger. I fear if the time comes for him to choose a side…. I fear he will side with Beryl. She has been open about her supporters _who are _willing to fight. The supporters themselves have made it clear they will fight. I fear Jadeite will wield his sword to fight Endymion._

_Endymion… I hope you see through Jadeite._

-Later_ that day-_

_My God, Jadeite, what have you done?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**August 3**_

Today is Endymions' birthday. I wonder how he is doing. I hope he is well. There are so many things I love about him. His smile, his laugh, the way he puts others first…. That cute freckle on his face… He would tease me and we would bicker back and forth but we did not mean any malice. Kunzite would always come look for us whenever we had sneaked away. He would try to be stern but then would smile and say we needed to get back before someone actually stern was sent for us.

Endymion….

I want to go home. I want him to hold me. I want to hear his voice again. To taste his kiss.

I wonder if he knows.

I was not sure at first, and I could not say anything to find out if my suspicions were correct. If I had said anything then they would have questioned how I knew. I could not let them know I had been looking out the window. On July 13, after removing the chain from the bed, I looked out the window and saw Beryl speaking with a man. I could not see her completely, but the way she held herself… the way she held her stomach…

She visited me a little over an hour ago and it is the first time she has visited me since being kidnapped. I see now. This is her plan or part of it, anyway. Beryl is six months pregnant. She claims she consoled Endymion after being left waiting at the Christmas Ball and again when I was accused of murder. She claims he asked to spend Valentine's Day together. She claims he is happy about the baby. I know it is not true. None of the other stories she told are true. I know Endymion did not run to Beryl's bed. It was Jadeite. I am certain. If she publicly claims the baby is Endymion's, will Jadeite believe it? Will he keep his head in the sand and believe she slept with Endymion? Will Beryl somehow convince Jadeite to lie and say the baby is Endymion's?

Jadeite… do you not realize that what you are doing is treason? Do you know what will happen? One of the shitennou committing treason… it will make the citizens question their King and Queen. They will retaliate. They will demand a new ruler and try overthrowing the Kingdom.

Maybe that is what Beryl is after?

Kunzite… I cannot imagine his wrath when the truth comes out. He is fiercely loyal to Endymion.


	10. Chapter 10

_**September 10**_

Every year, the first week of October, the Hikawa Shrine closes for any renovations that need to be done. Of course, if it is something serious, they close immediately and take care of it. Rei told me they close for the first week of October even if renovations do not need to be done. I hope that has not changed. I need to make my escape sometime between October 1-7. The second or third might be the best. I will have a few days to recover before it opens back up. If anyone stops by the shrine, Rei will tell them they are closed. If they insist on searching, there is a hidden room I can go in.

I have everything prepared. I cannot take much with me, especially since I have to carry this chain. My main concern was having a light to take with me. However, there have been a few bad storms, and I convinced them to let me have a light. Unfortunately, it is a wind up light, noisy, and very heavy. It will weigh me down so it seems it is best if I leave it behind. Besides, if I use a light, it will be easier for them to find me. Not only that, but I will make my escape as the sun rises. As far as the makeshift weapons go… nothing worked. I tried putting together different things, but the items either would not stay together or it was too dull. It does not matter. I have got to carry the chain in one hand and this diary in the other and I do not have a bag to carry things in. As long as I get to the Hikawa Shrine with this diary, that is all that matters. That is the most important thing. Well, that and getting there in one piece and keeping this chain from catching on anything.

I cannot wait to go home. To see Naru…. To see Endymion… When I see them, I will give them the biggest hug they have ever had. Ahh, I cannot get lost in my thoughts. I must stay focused and not let time slip by. Only three weeks until I make my escape.


	11. Chapter 11

_**October 2**_

_Endymion,_

_I made it to _the _Hikawa Shrine. However, I cannot stay here. Rei tells me Beryl and her followers are more aggressive, and it is not safe for me here. I am entrusting this diary to her and I hope she can get it to you quickly and safely. I have little time, so I will tell you to read the entire diary. I wrote the details you need to know__ throughout it._

_How have you been? I hope you have been well. There is so much I want to say, but I do not have the time. Do you remember that day we sneaked away, and no one found us? I do. I remember the details as if it just happened. I hope you remember it too. If you have told no one, then it is still our secret spot. I wonder how it looks at night?_

_I hope by then you can tell me I can return home. Hug me, kiss me, tell me it is over. If not, I understand, but at least…. Ah, I am out of time. Rei, her grandfather, and Yuichiro have finished gathering everything I need. It is time for me to go. Do not worry. I will be okay._

_I love you. I miss you. I hope to see you soon._

-Usagi


	12. Chapter 12

_**November 5**_

Endymion closed the diary. Kunzite said, "No matter how many times you read it, the words will not change. It will not suddenly state where Usagi is." Endymion looked up, "I know. However, Rei can." Kunzite shook his head "That Priestess will not give up the location. Besides, she said Yuichiro was taking Usagi to a contact of his and for security, she did not ask where this contact is." Endymion crossed his arms "Do you believe that?" Kunzite chuckled, shaking his head "No, but Jadeite and everyone else needs to."

Sighing, Endymion looked down "I cannot believe Jadeite did that." Nodding, Kunzite said "Neither can I. At least, when it was proven that Beryl had been behind Shingo's death and then the staged murder-suicide of Kenji and Ikuko, he sang like a canary. The fool believed Beryl loved him and believed every word she said. Although I think finding out she was claiming the baby was yours instead of his is what really made him break. Then Yuichiro was attacked." Endymion looked back up at him "How is Yuichiro?" Kunzite sighed "Slowly healing. The only reason they didn't kill him is because he convinced them he was getting supplies for the Shrine."

Endymion shook his head "He said he was on his way back, but the time he said he left to get the supplies and the time of the attack on the way back isn't long enough. Something isn't right." Kunzite nodded "I agree, but if we don't leave it at his memory being fuzzy…. It will make the wrong people suspicious." He nodded "I understand… it's just…." Sitting up, he opened the diary to the letter Usagi wrote to him. Kunzite asked "What is it?" Endymion silently read her final entry which was a letter she wrote to him.

"_Do you remember that time we sneaked away, and no one found us? I do. I remember the details as if it just happened. I hope you remember it too. If you have told no one then it is still our secret spot. I wonder how it looks at night?_

_I hope by then you can tell me I can return home. Tell me it is over. If not, I understand, but at least…." _

Kunzite asked "Endymion, what is it?" Endymion shook his head "She hopes I will tell her she can return." Kunzite nodded "You will, but right now is not the time. Even though Beryl lost most of her followers when the truth surfaced… her most devoted ones are the most dangerous. If she doesn't make it, they will seek revenge." Endymion snorted "Beryl did it to herself." Kunzite sighed "Her followers don't want to believe it. However, she did it in public so if she pulls through, she can't lie her way out of it."

Zoicite entered the room "Well, her followers have no one to follow now." Kunzite faced him "She's…." Zoicite nodded "Her Kingdom is holding a three day mourning vigil or something near Lake Metallia." Kunzite said "That's on the opposite side of their Kingdom from us. We're to their south and that Lake is in their northern territory. Why not somewhere central?" Zoicite said "To give us time to prepare in case her followers attack. It most likely won't be anything more than a few skirmishes, but better safe than sorry. That's all to report. I thought you should know before turning in. Maybe you'll get a better nights sleep." Kunzite chuckled "Thanks, Zoi. Endymion, you should turn in too. It's no telling what hell tomorrow will bring now Beryl is dead." Endymion nodded "Right behind you."

Turning out the light, he left the office. Reaching his room, he sat on his bed thinking about that last diary entry. Usagi would have known where she was going. Was it daydreaming or was she telling him to meet her there? He couldn't shake the feeling it was a message. Changing into something more discreet, Endymion eased out of his room. He could be wrong, but he wasn't going to risk it.

Finding his horse, he mounted it and headed for their secret spot.

* * *

Usagi looked at the stars. Makoto said "It's a beautiful place. How did you find it?" Usagi giggled "We thought we saw Kunzite and just ran." Makoto shook her head "You know you shouldn't be running from the guy who is supposed to protect you?" Usagi giggled again and shrugged, then her smile faltered "Now that Beryl is dead… When do you think I can go home?" Makoto sighed "I don't know, but I advise sticking around a little longer in case her followers do something." Usagi shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself "How can someone do that?" Makoto shook her head "My guess? She snapped when she realized she couldn't pass the baby off as Prince Endymions'. She got pregnant as a way to get him. It didn't work. When she went into labor, she completely lost it knowing no one believed it was Prince Endymions, screamed about not wanting the baby and then repeatedly stabbed it."

Sighing, Makoto said "I'll send Minako to speak to Rei about when you can return home…." Hearing the sound of hooves, Makoto drew her bow and arrow "Get behind me." Usagi did as told and held her breath as they waited for the horse and its rider to come into view. As the sound of hooves slowed, the horse came into view and Usagi gasped when she saw who it was "ENDYMION!" Makoto grabbed her arm when she tried to run to him "Wait. I heard another rider." Endymion looked confused. Makoto exclaimed "You didn't make sure you weren't followed?!"

A voice cut through the air as the second rider approached "No, he didn't. I thought something was up and it seems I was right." Makoto sighed "Kunzite." Kunzite said "I made sure I wasn't followed, so we're good for now." Endymion faced him "How did you find me?" Kunzite chuckled "You suddenly reread her final diary entry as if you figured something out. After I heard the door to your room close, I went back to your office and read the entry. When I left the office, you were going out the side door that leads to the stables."

Endymion slumped his shoulders at his carelessness. Kunzite dismounted "Don't fret too much. If I hadn't gone back to the office, I'd be in bed thinking you were asleep. Now go, you don't have all night." Endymion dismounted and went to Usagi. Makoto stepped aside so Usagi could go to him. Endymion wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around "Usagi, I've missed you." She clung to him "I missed you too." Putting her back on her feet, he kissed her.

Usagi said "I was hoping you'd get my message." Endymion nodded "I should have realized it sooner..." She shook her head as he kept his arms around her waist "You had Beryl and Jadeite to deal with. I knew there was a chance you wouldn't be able to come..." Endymion said "Nothing could have kept me from being here. Usagi..." She put a finger to his lips "I know. Beryl's dead, but I must wait a little longer before returning home." Looking at Makoto, she said "Can I bring him home with us?"

Kunzite stifled a chuckled while Endymion scrunched his nose "You say that as if I'm a lost puppy." Usagi giggled, looking up at him "Well, you are cute, but I was thinking even though we don't have all night, I could at least offer you something to drink. Besides, the cabin we rented nearby will offer more privacy." Makoto said "She has a point. Even though you weren't followed, we need to be cautious especially given the hour."

They made their way to the cabin. As they drank tea, Endymion said "Usagi, there is something I wish to speak with you about… in private..." Usagi blushed and Makoto sighed "Usagi's bedroom is the first door on the right." Now it wasn't just Usagi blushing. Endymion cleared his throat "That… I…." Kunzite chuckled "We will be here on guard. I'll knock when it's time to go." They nodded and hurriedly went to the bedroom.

Makoto shook her head "They're madly in love. Usagi tells me they were going to announce their relationship at last years Christmas Ball." Kunzite nodded "They were." Makoto asked "Did you ever find out what set Beryl off?" Nodding again, he replied "We think she somehow found out about their relationship and did all this in retaliation." Makoto sighed then paused mid sip as noises came from the bedroom "How long before they wed?" Kunzite smiled "Once this is mostly over and we make sure Beryls remaining followers aren't a huge threat, they'll wed. Probably at the Christmas Ball this year, but it will not be held on the same day as last year. This year it will be on the 20th." Makoto said "To avoid copycats?" Kunzite sighed "That and it will be the one year anniversary of her kidnapping and Shingos death. One year since all of this began."

Makoto nodded and set her tea down as the noises from the bedroom became nonstop "I think… I'm going to stand guard outside." Kunzite stood "I think I will join you. Not sure how much more of that I can listen to." Once outside, they stood there a moment, enjoying the silence then Makoto asked "Kunzite, how do you feel about Minako?" Kunzite turned his head so fast, she thought he was going to injure himself. He stuttered "W-why do you ask?" Shrugging, she said "Just wondering." He narrowed his eyes "Why does this feel like a trap?" Makoto shook her head "It isn't, but if you want her… be at the Hikawa Shrine on November 15 around noon. Minako will be there inquiring about how safe it is for Usagi to return."

Kunzite said "Why then? Why not wait until all this is over?" Makoto said "There is someone eyeing her and he's waiting until the worst of this blows over before making his move. Last I heard he's going to wait until after the new year, but he might move in during the Christmas Ball. Even if no one else was after her, do you really think the drama surrounding those two will ever end?"

He chuckled as he looked up at the stars "In that case, I will definitely be there." The drama surrounding Usagi and Endymion was probably never ending and he'd be damned if he sat back while some other man made a move on Minako.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading my attempt at a prompt with a deadline. I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
